Into the Storm (2014)
Into the Storm is a 2014 American found footage disaster film directed by Steven Quale, written by John Swetnam, and starring Richard Armitage. The film was released on August 8, 2014. Plot A group of high school students are in a car together as a storm is brewing. When the storm gets worse, the kids look up ahead and see a tornado approaching. A girl begs for them to go, but the boy recording on a camera gets out to video tape the tornado. He gets back in the car, but the tornado picks them up before they can escape, killing them all. In the town of Silverton, Oklahoma, the local high school senior class is preparing for graduation. The high school's vice-principal, Gary Fuller, has asked his two sons to record messages from the seniors for a time capsule to be opened in 25 years. Elsewhere, Pete, a veteran storm chaser, has been attempting to intercept and film tornadoes using a heavily armored vehicle nicknamed Titus, but has come up short all year long. Upon learning of a major line of developing storms, the chasers confer and decide to head for Silverton in hopes of filming tornadoes. After arriving in Silverton, the team discovers that the cell they had been chasing has dissipated, upsetting Pete. As the team reconvenes to determine its next move, the Silverton cell abruptly strengthens, resulting in a hailstorm and tornado. As the team films, the funnel abruptly shifts course and heads for the high school. At the high school, the senior students are participating in commencement ceremonies when the weather suddenly sours. Moments later, the tornado sirens sound, and the students are subsequently marshaled into the school building by the head principal and his staff. In the aftermath of the tornado, shaken students emerge from the damaged building to view the destruction, while Gary sets out to rescue his eldest son, who had gone to an abandoned paper mill to help a friend with a project; both were subsequently trapped when the tornado brought the building down on them. Gary and Pete's storm team meet in a destroyed section of the town, and after he pleads for help, Pete's team agree to help Gary get to the paper mill. While en route to the mill, another round of tornadoes forms and encircles Pete's team, in the process destroying a residential neighborhood and a car lot. One of Pete's cameramen, Jacob, is killed while filming a firenado, which causes friction between Pete and his team, as Pete's concern seems to be more on collecting data than ensuring his team's safety. After recovering their vehicles, Pete's meteorologist Allison Stone leaves with Gary to continue their trip to the paper mill. At the mill, the two trapped students attempt to use their phones to call for help, but the storm's devastation has rendered the phones almost useless. To make matters worse, a water pipe abruptly breaks and begins to flood the hole in which the two are trapped. Injured and at risk of drowningthe two record messages for their loved ones, then prepare for the worst. At the last minute, Gary and Allison arrive and successfully free the two students. In the skies above Silverton, a convergence of tornadoes results in a colossal EF5 tornado that threatens to level the town. The town's citizens have taken shelter at the school, and Pete's team, however, determines that the school's storm shelter will be inadequate in the face of the monstrous tornado. Unable to alert the school's staff with mobile devices, Pete's team rushes to the school to notify the citizens that they must evacuate. While citizens rush to board school buses to flee the advancing storm, Pete and his team move to track and follow the storm, but the last school bus and a handful of cars are cut off from the retreat due to a downed transmission tower. In an attempt to improvise a shelter, the storm chasers and school refugees take cover in a storm drain, but debris from the tornado damages one of the storm grates, compromising the shelter. In an attempt to save lives, Pete hands over his research hard drives, then sacrifices himself by leaving the shelter to move Titus down to the storm grate, where a combination of the vehicle's weight, ground anchors, and winch cable are used to anchor the storm grate to the concrete face. Titus's equipment proves unable to anchor the vehicle to the ground, and the tornado picks up the vehicle. From the camera turret aboard Titus, Pete observes the eye of the tornado as the vehicle is lifted above the clouds before falling back to earth, killing him instantly. Shortly thereafter, the EF5 tornado dissipates. In the aftermath of the tornado outbreak, the townspeople begin efforts to clean up and rebuild. As Gary's sons move to complete their time capsule film, many of those they interview after the tornadoes express a newfound appreciation for their lives, and a hopeful outlook on life. Cast * Richard Armitage as Gary Fuller, Vice Principal of Silverton High School * Sarah Wayne Callies as Allison Stone, Meteorologist * Matt Walsh as Pete Moore, Documentary Film Maker & Stormchaser * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Kaitlyn Johnson, Junior on Silverton High School * Arlen Escarpeta as Darryl Karley, Camera Operator * Jeremy Sumpter as Jacob Hodges, Camera Operator * Nathan Kress as Trey Fuller, Sophomore on Silverton High School * Max Deacon as Donnie Fuller, Junior on High School * Kyle Davis as Donk * Scott Lawrence as Principal * Jon Reep as Reevis External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:Action Films Category:Adventure Films